finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Armiger Unleashed
Armiger Unleashed is a Limit Break for Noctis that is more powerful than the standard Armiger introduced in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV. It allows Noctis to wield the thirteen royal arms, the Engine Blade (even if the player has upgraded it, or even sold it, Noctis will use the base version), and the Ring of the Lucii in a slew of devastating combos and techniques. Armiger Unleashed is enabled by equipping The Founder King's Sigil, obtained by interacting with the statue of the Founder King in northern Leide in Keycatrich after collecting all thirteen royal arms. Mechanics Armiger Unleashed lasts much longer than the regular Armiger. It is activated by equipping the Founder King's Sigil accessory, then pressing + or + when the Armiger bar is full while in battle. When activated, the other party members stop fighting and remain on the sidelines while Noctis fights alone. While in Armiger Unleashed, Noctis's damage is significantly increased, and he moves faster, resists stagger, and gains access to powerful combo moves and techniques that surpass the already formidable attacks used in the standard Armiger. Tapping the dodge or warp buttons will make Noctis quickly phase forwards. Phasing through attacks in this mode will restore the Armiger gauge, and well-timed dodges will activate a Holy attack that will cancel out any active elemental effect on the field, followed by a series of slashes. All attacks in Armiger Unleashed can break the damage limit and damage is calculated from Noctis's Strength stat, with exceptions to attacks using the Bow of the Clever, Scepter of the Pious, and Holy, which are calculated using Noctis's Magic stat. Noctis has three different warp-strikes, which don't cost MP. When close to the target while on the ground, he will fire a volley of bolts from the Bow of the Clever all around him. When at a medium distance, or near the target while airborne, he will swing his sword around him while descending. When at a far distance, he will strike three times with the Mace of the Fierce, with the third hit being quite powerful. Because Armiger Unleashed breaks the damage limit, it is recommended to stack buffs from food and items to maximize Noctis's damage potential. Ignis's Enhancement carries over to Noctis's Unleashed attacks, and Prompto can use Piercer to reduce the target's Defense stat before Noctis activates Unleashed. The major downside is that unlike the regular Armiger, Noctis will fall into the Danger state if his HP drops to 0, which will also cancel Unleashed prematurely. In addition, using Holy repeatedly can send Noctis into Stasis and temporarily slow his movement speed. The Armiger bar is conserved when exiting Armiger Unleashed by character-swapping, finishing a battle, by entering the Danger state, or by having Aranea join the fray. Finishing combos To use a finishing combo, the player should attack regularly, then tap the Warp button shortly after Noctis glows white. Noctis is invincible during them and they can be chained. Unleashed Techniques Armiger Unleashed replaces Techniques from Noctis's allies with powerful Unleashed Techniques where Noctis is invincible during their animations. The status of the Tech Bar carries over from before activating Armiger Unleashed and it refills gradually as the battle continues. The properties of the Armiger Accelerator and Tech Turbocharger accessories for the Tech Bar still apply. Creation and development Unleashed uses some poses and move-sets that were seen in pre-release trailers but not in the final game. One of the poses as part of Armiger Unleashed was a signature pose Noctis used against Stella Nox Fleuret in the old Final Fantasy Versus XIII material, and was his " " for a time. The "lance spin" Noctis did in the Final Fantasy XV E3 2013 trailer (which was made into part of Gladiolus's Technique Cyclone) is a move for Unleashed as close range warp-strike input. Etymology ru:Пробуждение Оруженосца Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy XV Category:Limit Breaks